Not Afraid of Rumors
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Rumors had spread about a ghost in Trampoli. Raguna doesn't think much about it, until he's left alone, in the dark, with only a watering can to defend himself. Light Kross/Raguna.


**A/N: Okay so I said that I wouldn't write anymore pairing fics. I lied. This idea literally woke me up. So, as to not displease my creativity, I decided I might as well write it out. My creativity is a bitch when ignored. Hopefully, this one will be better than my last, but it is way late at night, so please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors. Anywho, I don't own anything. R&R as always. **

Raguna didn't like to believe in rumors. This was good, as it kept him sane and allowed him to still buy merchandise from Danny's store. So when the girls of the town told him that they had seen a ghost around town, he shrugged it off as nothing but the rumors of a small town. It was because of his skepticism, that he didn't give much thought to walking around after dark.

He had just left the Inn's bar after a long night of listening to Turner's lengthy tales and gorging himself on Rita's cooking. He had done as much work as he could that day, and was beginning to feel the day's effects on his body. He was stiff as he walked, and his feet ached in protest. Despite this, he decided to take the long way home, enjoying the cool night air. As he walked, though, he felt as though something was off, almost as though he was being watched. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. He continued his walk through the Church District.

As he neared his house, he heard something rustle. At first, he wrote it off as the wind, but when the rustling continued, he knew it had to be something else. For some reason, the rumor of the ghost suddenly popped into his mind. He hadn't believed it, but that had been during the daylight. In the velvet shade of night, it somehow seemed much more believable. He felt a current of fear rise in his chest. There wasn't much that scared him that could be fought off with a broadsword, but, though he hated to admit it, mentions of the supernatural terrified him. He quickly rifled through his rucksack and pulled out the only tool he had left on his person: a watering can. With his makeshift weapon, he neared the source of the sound. With one quick motion, he pulled back the bush's thick branches.

Raguna screamed and dropped his watering can.

"Kross!" he exclaimed in relief, embracing his friend. "It's only you."

"Only me…" Kross said, in a slightly dejected tone.

"You know what I mean," Raguna laughed, pulling away from the other man, and giving him a hardy slap on the back. "I thought you were a ghost." He immediately felt silly for admitting this. Kross simply nodded.

"Night often brings out our deepest fears," Kross said wisely. Raguna wasn't sure what to say to that. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what were you doing in the bushes?" Kross looked away and didn't respond. After a moment, he muttered something about losing something, but when asked what it was, he became evasive. He asked Raguna if he'd like a walk home, and Raguna agreed.

The walk was quiet. Raguna had long ago learned that Kross didn't believe any silence was awkward, and would speak only when he had something to say. The only sound that accompanied them was the occasional crunch of a twig beneath their feet. When, they arrived at Raguna's farm, Kross bid him a polite goodnight, and Raguna bid him the same. After the door had shut, Kross stood there a moment longer. He dug in his pocket and retrieved the object he had been searching so hard for. He looked down at the golden Warrior's Medal Raguna had given him the previous day. With a smile, he pocketed the item and walked home.

**So there you have it. I was inspired to write this because of a thing Lara said during the whole ghost rumor thing. She said something along the lines of "The girls keep talking about a ghost. That's so impolite, his name is Kross!" So I had to do something with it. Oh, and I'm very disappointed with the lack of written stories about these two. Still. I blame my fanfiction-induced insomnia on the knowledge that there are but three stories that are Kross/Raguna. Anyway, I'm off to bed. **_**Ciao.**_


End file.
